Be Mine
by Two-Bits
Summary: FLUFF! One-Shot "One was the one girl who Blink would fall for, and stay with. Of course, no one really expected it to happen. But it did."


Blink liked girls.

There was absolutely no doubt about it. Kid Blink just liked girls.

He liked their hair, their smiles, their curves, their freckles...He just liked everything about girls.

And girls liked Blink.

Kid Blink was your average surfer boy. Originally from California, his dad switched jobs, and they moved to New York City, setting up residence in Manhattan. He was tall and blonde, and though he was no Schwartzenegger, he was definitely worth doing a double-take for. His skin was tanned from the California sun, and he was well-muscles, but not to the point where it looked like he worked out. And he had an eye patch.

The same year he moved to New York, Pirates of the Caribbean came out, and suddenly everything that had anything to do with pirates was cool. So, Blink, courtesy of his eye patch, was immediately the most popular new kid to ever hit Manhattan High.

His first year there, he just kind of rotated through girls. He enjoyed their company, but he never really wanted to go steady with one. He was too much of a flirt. Too many different girls caught his attention. They mostly fell under two main categories: foreign, or preppy. Brownie points if they fell under both.

After a while, he became Blink, the ever so popular heartbreaker. Girls still trailed after him, but they expected to get dumped. Still, they silently prayed that they would be The One.

The One was the one girl who Blink would fall for, and stay with. She would be a goddess among the girls, an idol. Every girl within a ten-mile radius would admire her power. Of course, no one really expected it to happen.

But it did.

"Who's the new girl?" Mush muttered to himself. The girl he had been referring to looked up, and Mush was surprised that she could hear him over what sounded like Green Day blasting out of her headphones. She pulled them off her ears and said, "I'm Boomerang."

Mush grinned in amusement. Everyone in the school had a nickname of some sort, and even a new kid couldn't take four steps without being dubbed something random. "Who gave you that one?" he asked, walking alongside her. She shrugged.

"Some weirdo. Short, red hair, and a Wicked tee shirt," Boomer replied. Mush nodded, knowingly.

"I figured. That's Two-Bits. She's my best friend. She's a little…_off_," Mush said, slowly. Boomerang quirked a smirk.

"Yeah, so I noticed. She was listening to Mushroomhead. What _normal _person listens to Mushroomhead while wearing a Wicked tee shirt?" Mush laughed.

"Two-Bits. So, where're you from?" Mush continued, as they stepped into homeroom. She proudly straightened her shoulders.

"Brooklyn," Boomer said, airily. Mush laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So is Spot Conlon," he said, nodding toward said Brooklynite. "That should be interesting. Hey, Blink!" Kid Blink flopped in the seat in from of Mush.

"Hey, Mushy. What's up?" he said, lounging in his desk chair. Mush nodded towards Boomerang.

"New girl. Blink, meet Boomer," Mush introduced. Kid's gaze slid over to Boomer with a cocky, "G'day, mate—" He stopped talking. Boomerang tilted her head to one side, one eyebrow cocked.

"Um…hi?" she said, slowly. Kid opened his mouth but no words came out. He snapped it shut, and the bell rang. He leapt to his feet, dragging Mush out of the room.

"See you at lunch, Boomer!" Mush called as he was dragged out of the classroom. Spot Conlon sat down next to Boomer.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked, still staring at the door. Spot shook his head.

"Blink's a freak."

"Blink!" Mush yelped as he was shoved into an empty classroom. "What is your _problem?_" Blink spun around.

"Who was that girl?" he demanded. Mush frowned.

"She's _Boomerang_. I already introduced you!" he exclaimed, feeling Blink's forehead. Blink swatted him away.

"What kind of flowers does she like?" he demanded, raking his fingers through his blonde hair. Mush stared at him.

"Um, I have no idea…Blink, what're you on about—" He interrupted himself, and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "You like her, don't you?" Kid Blink's head snapped up.

"What? I do not!" he said, indignantly, his voice cracking. Mush's smile widened.

"Yes you do! You think she's gorgeous…You wanna date her…" Mush sang. Blink glared at him.

"I do _not!_" he cried. Mush rolled his eyes.

"Please. You just asked me what kind of flowers she likes. I don't think I need to remind you that Monday is Valentine's Day." Kid Blink ignored him and walked out of the classroom, leaving a smug Mush behind.

"Geez, I hate Valentine's Day," Two-Bits exclaimed, walking beside Boomerang. They stopped in front of their side-by-side lockers, and Two-Bits yanked hers open. "I just hate putting up with sap—" She spun around at a tap on her shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Racetrack exclaimed, holding out a pink-tipped, yellow rose to his girlfriend. Two-Bits squealed and threw her arms around Race's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah," Boomer said with an eye-roll. "Definitely hate the sap." Two-Bits pulled away and laughed.

"You're just _jealous_," she replied, sticking her tongue out oh-so-maturely. Boomerang simply rolled her eyes and pulled open her locker. She jumped a foot in the air as—

—roses fell out of her locker.

"What the—" Boomer stooped to pick them up. Two-Bits and Race stared down at her.

"Who're they from?" Two-Bits demanded. Boomerang flipped over the tag, then looked up at the coupled, exasperation written all over her face.

"A secret admirer," she drawled. The two began laughing, heartily, as Boomer sat on the floor looking annoyed.

"Well, it must have been love at first sight, or something, considering you've been her a whopping _day!_ It took me two years to land Race!" Two-Bits teased. Boomerang rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Probably a stupid prank," she muttered, carefully placing the roses in her locker. "What class is next?"

"È vicino la classe italiana!" Two-Bits exclaimed, joyously. Boomer laughed and followed Two-Bits, who was bouncing along, jabbering in Italian.

"Miss Hastings?" Boomer looked up. The addressor was Mr. Moretti, the oh-so-sexy Italian teacher.

"Si?" she said, politely, trying not to blush at his sexiness. He handed her an envelope, and gasps immediately echoed through the room.

"I've been instructed to deliver this," he said with a wink that nearly melted every girl in the room.

"Grazie!" Boomerang exclaimed, hurrying to her seat. She slit open the envelope and read the note. It was a classic; newspaper and magazine letters were pasted together to form the message.

I really like you.

"Oy vey," Boomer muttered.

"Wrong language!" Two-Bits scolded.

The bell rang after an hour of lovestruck sighs (Mr. Moretti read love poems in Italian), and Boomer and Race headed for Science while Two-Bits went to French class.

"I have a letter for you, Miss Hastings," Mrs. Childs said, holding out another envelope.

"_Another_ one?" Race exclaimed, hovering over her shoulder as she tore it open.

(In case you didn't figure that out from the roses.)

"Wow. Talk about professional! He even used newspaper clippings!" Race exclaimed, examining the letter. Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Professional. Right."

Through science class, Boomer sat in the back, staring at the note and pondering who on _earth_ it could be. She finally realized it was quite simple: Mush, Spot, or Blink. After all, they were the only guys she had met so far.

The more she thought about it, the closer to a conclusion she came. Mush probably just did it so she would feel like she fit in, or whatever. Sighing, she headed for her next class, which was actually study hall.

"Miss Hastings—"

"Another note?" Boomer interrupted. The monitor nodded. Boomer accepted the letter with a sigh, and slit it open.

Meet me in M303

"What?" she muttered to herself. Spot, who had just been informed, rolled his eyes at her.

"It's a room, genius. It's down the hall and to the left," he said. Boomer nodded.

"Oh. Right."

She jumped up and excused herself, muttering something about going to the bathroom, and hurried to M303.

"All right, Mushy. Come out, come out. I figured it out, and I must say, I appreciate it, but—"

"I'm not Mush." Boomer spun around, and, like something out of a movie, Kid Blink stepped out of the shadows.

"_Blink?_" she exclaimed. Blink nodded, approaching her.

"Uh-huh. I, um…" He grinned, sheepishly, and took her hands in his. "I fell for you." Boomerang's eyebrows shot up as Kid Blink leaned towards her.

"You—" He pressed his lips against hers, and she nearly melted on the spot.

"Whoa. You're officially the goddess of the schooliverse, Boomer!" Race exclaimed, looking around at the preps who were giving her the death glare.

"More like the _Satan_…" Boomer muttered, ducking her head.

"Mmm…I _love_ bad girls," Blink said, pulling her into a scorching kiss. Boomer pulled away.

"Bloody exhibitionists…"


End file.
